Day 5: Wounds
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: SoMa week - Day 5! Pointless fluff, a half-naked meister and wounds: Soul just like making Maka feel pampered and loved.


Gaaah, so I've been sick while we went on a vacation. I practically slept while they were swimming (FML). So, sorry if this is late.

_Day 5: Wounds_

* * *

She was frustrated at the fact that she miscalculated things that almost made them fail their mission. How can she, the five-star meister of the last death scythe, do such a mistake? Everything was planned out. Every single thing was analyzed and yet, there she was, sitting on her partner's motorcycle with him behind her, clutching her bleeding right arm and flinching at the stinging pain that's caused by the small wound by her left cheek.

"Maka, you have to calm down. I can hear you thinking." Soul mumbled as he drove. Maka was being irrational about the whole situation. If anyone of them should be annoyed, it was supposed to be Soul. He could have warned her about their opponent's incoming attack or at least protected her from it but he wasn't able to. "Listen, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to block that attack. We were both caught off-guard and..." He sighed, realizing that he had nothing left to say.

Said meister slouched from her seat and leaned her back against her partner's broad chest. "It's not really your fault. You don't have to apologize." It was her turn to sigh. "It's just so aggravating. I can't believe I let my guard down."

Soul tucked her head under his chin. "We're a team." He said, looking at her face through one of the mirrors of his motorcycle. "Let's just agree that we're both responsible for whatever happened." He pulled over and helped Maka off the motorbike. She flinched at the pain from her arm which made her clutch the sleeves of Soul's jacket.

"Shh…" He shushed her, pressing his lips on Maka's forehead. Slowly, the two of them climbed the stairs up to their apartment. It was inevitable to prevent Maka's arm from moving and Soul wished he was the one who's injured. He hated seeing Maka like that. She was a strong girl but that didn't mean that she was invincible to pain.

He opened the door for her and led her to the bathroom, lowered the lid of their toilet bowl and made her sit there. He then, proceeded to the bathtub and opened the faucet. "Let me just get your bath ready and grab a clean cloth." He went out of the bathroom.

"I can take care of myself, Soul."

"I want to be the one to take care of you. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing but-"

"Maka," Soul grabbed a bench to sit on and placed it in front of her which surprised her. He was frowning at her and she knew that look perfectly well. "Your arm."

"Fine."

She had a split attitude towards Soul's way of pampering her. At one point, she hated the feeling she gets when he does. She feels so powerless because he never let her do anything when he's taking care of her. At the same time though, she liked the feeling of having someone look out for her. Soul made her feel all sorts of emotions and she didn't really mind.

Soul looked at the wound on Maka's arm. The fabric of her uniform clung to her like a second skin due to the blood that dried up. He drenched the clean cloth he got earlier with water and gently wiped around the wound so that the material of Maka's clothes would not stick to her skin anymore. He heard her low whines and he tried his best to be gentler.

"I'll help you out of your top so you can get in the bath." Soul said, still focused on her arm.

"I-I can d-do that on my own, thank you very much."

"The way you stuttered just now makes me think that you're thinking real dirty right now."

Maka blushed different shades of red after hearing what her partner just said. "No, I'm not!" She exclaimed, ready to hit Soul with a book if only her good arm wasn't wounded. "I'm just saying I can do it myself!"

"You're going to hurt yourself. Plus, it's not like I haven't seen _it_ before."

He figured that he might have pushed a wrong button or two because Maka punched him on the arm with her left hand with the most flustered face she can probably muster. "H-How can you s-say t-that so n-nonchalantly?!" She cried out with a matching glare. Soul patted her head and she settle back down on her seat. "Y-You're such a dick sometimes." She mumbled which only made Soul laugh out loud.

"Since when did you learn to use those kinds of words? You're hanging out with Black*Star a lot. I'm jealous." Soul said, half-jokingly. It was true that Maka had been out with Black*Star a lot for meister reasons. They were asked to look after some meisters who just can't resonate with their weapons. It was stupid for Soul to be jealous over that but he still was.

Maka was a very perceptive person when it came to Soul's words and she heard that seriousness behind his joke. She lifted his face with her left hand and cupped his cheek as soon as he was looking at her. Slowly, she leaned her face towards Soul's and pressed her lips on his briefly. "How can you be so stupid and adorable at the same time?" She giggled.

"I can't help it when it comes to you." Soul replied and kissed Maka again.

It would have been nice if only Soul didn't accidentally touch Maka's wound. She jumped at the contact, yelping at the pain. The both of them just stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing. "Geez, can we just get this over with already?" Maka said in between her laughs.

Soul smiled at her and kissed her forehead before going outside. Maka wondered where he went but when he came back, he had a kettle of hot water in hand. He poured it with the cold water in the bathtub and turned off the faucet.

"I'll help you take off your uniform." Soul told her.

Again, Maka blushed as she lowered her arms to the side. Soul slowly reached up for the buttons of her shirt, unbuttoning them slowly. He helped her ease off the sleeves from her right arm, hoping not to touch the wound.

"Erm…" He coughed, looking away with a blush on his face. Maka sat there I nothing but her skirt and a bra. He scratched the back of his neck. "I'll go outside so you can take a bath now. I'll treat your wound later." He told her. He went out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_A/N: Just some pointless fluff because I can. Hohoho. _


End file.
